Erase una vez en Diciembre
by ksforever
Summary: La blanca Navidad se celebra una vez al año, y con ella viene el amor, la paz y porque no el arrepentimiento.... ¡Te recuperaré! ¡No se si te perdonaré!-- Pesimo Summary y lean y veran! Review Zero/Yuuki-one-shot


Este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight, por lo general mis historias son mas largas, pero está salio asi :P

Espero sea de su agrado

Aclaracion:

Ninguno de los personajes de Vampire Knight me pertenece, todos son de la autoria de Matsuri Hino-sensei. Solo la historia es mia, la cual fue creada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

22 de diciembre 9,30 am

* * *

La blanca nieve rodeaba a aquella academia de estudiantes, que para esas fechas se encontraba casi vacía, ya que sus jóvenes habitantes regresaron a sus hogares a disfrutar de las fiestas, salvo por el director y su "hijo adoptivo". Quienes en aquellos momentos se encontraban en su pequeño comedor disfrutando de su desayuno.

-¡Zero-kun, faltan dos días para navidad!, no te parece emocionante-dijo muy animadamente, mientras colocaba unas galletas en forma de arbolito en el horno.

-mmm- fue toda la respuesta del joven, que parecía muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos, mientras masticaba su desayuno.

-Zero-kun, deberías llenarte del espíritu navideño, recuerda que son momentos para brindar amor, paz, caridad y mucha felicidad-dijo suavemente, mientras le daba unas palmadas en su grisácea cabellera.

A lo cual solo respondió con una fría mirada y un "simple me retiro", dejando a un director muy preocupado por el vacio que había en su corazón producto de la partida de su pequeña "hija", hace ya más de un año.

23 de diciembre 19,30 pm

Las montañas oscuras, en aquella noche de luna parecían los más finos diamantes debido a la gran capa de nieve que las cubría. Este paisaje solo realzaba a aquella imponente mansión que se transformaba en lugar mágico a luz de la luna. Con sus rosas cristalizadas y sus pequeños kioscos cubiertos de finos diamantinos de hielo. Pero en aquel lugar se resguardaban seres de la noche tan bellos como la luna y tan mágicos y atractivos como aquel fantástico panorama.

De todos ellos, la más joven se encontraba junto a la ventana deleitándose la vista y recordando su "yo" anterior, el cual sentía que estaba muriendo. Salvo por aquellos violáceos ojos, que le eran recordados por el resplandor de la luna contrastado en la nieve.

En aquella noche la joven Kuran, había decidido, después de tanto pensarlo, en volver en la mágica noche de navidad a recuperar a su viejo compañero y salvar lo poco que quedaba de "Yuki Cross".

-Yuki-resono aquella voz tan sedosa y sensual por aquella hermosa habitación

-Kaname onii-chan, ¿Qué deseas?-dijo sin darse vuelta, ya que se encontraba embelesada por aquel lugar, el cual esperaba que fuera la última vez que lo viera.

-Buena suerte- respondió con un tono de resignación, adivinando los pensamientos de su joven hermana

24 de diciembre 23,40 pm.

Veinte minutos para Navidad y el Director Cross se había lucido con la comida de aquella noche. Pero no eran solo ellos quienes se encontraban como comensales, sino también Yagari-sensei y Kaito, su antiguo compañero de entrenamientos.

Aquellos cuatro rodeando a los manjares y con una buena botella de vino añejo para acompañar. Aquel cuarto estaba lleno del espíritu navideño, con muérdagos y guirnaldas por doquier. Un bello árbol engalanado con raso y adornos de cristal y un precioso ángel rubio en la punta del árbol, vigilando todo a su alrededor. Y por supuesto muchos regalos debajo del mismo, los cuales serian abiertos a las 00.00.

Todo iba a pedir de boca, incluso zero sonreía ante los recuerdos de los mayores, se estaban divirtiendo, disfrutando de la buena comida, de la música clásica y aquel vino añejo. Los Vampiros, los problemas de su sociedad y los rebeldes que azotaban a los humanos quitándoles noches de sueño quedaron en el pasado, en ese instante.

25 de diciembre 00,00 am.

Luego de brindar y abrir los regalos, Zero había decidido llevarle unas manzanas a su vieja amiga que en aquellos momentos la supuso asustada por los fuegos artificiales. Pero no conto con aquella presencia, la cual le había quitado el sueño por más de 365 días desde su partida.

-Yuki-dijo incrédulamente.

-Zero, solo vine a decirte que Te amo-dijo suavemente sin bajar la vista

-Ja, asi como si nada. Después de más de un año sin saber de ti. Después que te fuiste con el Sangre Pura y te convertiste en lo que más odio-dijo destilando veneno en cada palabra.

-Se que no merezco tu perdón, pero necesitaba irme con él, para encontrarme a mi misma y saber quién soy. Pero de todas formas solo vine a decirte lo que realmente siento-su firmeza demostraba la madurez adquirida- pero si los aceptas o no, es tu decisión y respetare tu elección- dijo pacientemente

Zero no emitió ningún sonido y dejo a un lado la cesta con la fruta. Se acerco a ella y con su tono gélido solo dijo.

-Respetemos la tradición, estamos debajo del muérdago-

Ambos sin decir una palabra juntaron sus labios en aquel lugar. Se fundieron en un abrazo diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaron, se recorrieron con las palmas de sus manos y disfrutaron del aroma del otro, como si fuera la última vez.

Cuando se separaron suavemente, zero solo la miro y pronuncio el fin de aquel circulo vicioso

-Lamentablemente, ambos somos seres que perdimos nuestra humanidad hace tiempo. Algún día caeré en Nivel E y necesitare que me mates- pero fue callado por un par dedos que se posaron sobre sus labios

-Cuando eso pase, yo te quitare la vida, pero antes debes dejarme moribunda para que luego de que lo haga me vaya contigo-

En aquel momento el cielo fue iluminado por los últimos fuegos artificiales, los jóvenes se tomaron de la mano, y sin emitir sonido alguno, caminaron por el blanco camino, disfrutando de aquella Hermosa Navidad, la primera de varias que disfrutarían juntos.

Fin

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado:D , si les gusto o no, dejenme un review, para saber si sigo haciendo esto o me dedico a otra cosa.

Acepto sugerencias y criticas, pero NO insultos

Besos, nos leemos pronto

Ksforever


End file.
